


Logan Binds With Ace Bandages Like A Dumbass

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Tittle says it all, folks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: X-Salon Trans Appreciation Week





	Logan Binds With Ace Bandages Like A Dumbass

So this is for X-Salon Trans Appreciation week! I think today's prompt binding, so I hope fanart is a acceptable submission.

You can find the art [Here](https://puggod21.tumblr.com/post/631165833477079040/art-i-suppose-the-only-reason-i-post-this-on)

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a digital version later, who knows?


End file.
